Ceremonials
by Butterfly Heart
Summary: Even when exhausted and half-asleep, Tony cannot help but give in to Steve's gentle touches./Steve/Tony, established relationship, fluffy sex because they deserve it. 'Nuff said.


****Okay, so this is because I am currently in an Avengers and especially a Superhusbands mood. It's just fluffy sex without any further plot because Steve and Tony need more love and fluff in their lifes, God dammit.  
Warnings: sex,obviously. Also, male/male sex.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Ceremonials**

One of the things getting together with Steve Rogers has taught Tony is the importance and value of sleep. Even though Tony is unhappy to admit it, one simply cannot work a good couple of hours during the day and get sexed up by one's admittedly hot boyfriend in need of affection at night without collapsing at some point and sleep at least eight hours without interruption. He would curse the serum in Steve's veins if it was not responsible for some of the best sex he has ever had, which means a lot considering the vast amount of people he has slept with, many of them knowing tricks in sexual matters Steve does not even consider existing, as Tony presumes. But still, he likes the way Steve looks at him when they fall onto the sheets in a knot of tangled limbs. He likes the way Steve kisses him sometimes slow and sometimes urgent, having become quite skilled at doing so over some time and always with a deep, underlying affection Tony struggles to accept with because he is not used to people liking him so much.

Still, sometimes Steve's unnatural amount of stamina can literally get quite tiring and when he wakes up from his deep slumber in the middle of the night because he feels Steve shift behind him with obvious needs he nearly groans. "How can you even get it up _again _after how often we fucked today?"

Steve presses lightly against him, rubbing his nose softly against the back of Tony's head and kissing his neck before he withdraws for a bit, though he hides his face at Tony's neck, and instead wraps one arm around Tony's waist to hold him. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Tony says and waits a bit, but Steve does not continue and he sighs a bit impatient because sometimes Steve is too considerate for his own and Tony's good. "Just go on and have your wicked way with me, idiot."

He cannot hide a grin when he can literally _feel _Steve's cheeks heating up since his face is still nuzzled against his neck and it is quite adorable. However, Steve takes his time; he knows that Tony is tired- not that Tony would _ever _admit it, no way in fucking hell- and goes slow, his caresses so gentle that something pangs in Tony's chest and he subconsciously glances downwards to see if the reactor is damaged. It is quiet and dark, the sheets cool and wrinkled around them and Tony sighs softly when Steve's fingertips start to wander along his side, mapping out every inch of skin he can discover. He closes his eyes and searches blindly for Steve's hand, gripping it when he finds it and pressing it against his chest. Steve's hands are warm and broad; Tony grazes along the heartline of Steve's palm with the nail of his thumb, smiling when Steve pulls him closer against his chest and starts to plant kisses along the line of his neck. There is the soft, steady beat of Steve's heart right against his back and he feels as if he warms up just by listening to it.

It is almost surprising how fast his body succumbs to Steve's gentle ministrations, the way his lips press against his skin so delicately as if he was more fragile than he is, really. Still, he sucks in his breath when Steve's hands ghost over his chest and play him like an instrument, pulling all the right strings with surprising ease. There is heat, of course it is, but it is a low, warming heat all over instead of the burning, bright flame of passionate, spontaneous sex and Tony does not know which he prefers, his hands over Steve's, his lover's breath against his shoulders when he softly nips at them with just the barest edge of teeth, his lips stretching into an amused smile when Tony groans impatiently.

Steve pushes into him agonizingly slow, his lips and hands never leaving Tony's skin and Tony secretly is very glad about not needing to get prepared first since they have already done it so often today. It is almost unsettling to be exposed like this because Steve knows so very well where to touch him to elicit a moan and a grumble and a groan and a sigh from him, knows how to make him mumble slightly, things he does not remember afterwards and even forgets while he speaks them, causing Steve's chest to rumble with laughter and Tony smiles into the cushions because somehow his chest feels a little too tight and a little to heavy to bear but he does not want to give up this feeling for nothing. They move together in a slow, simple rhythm and Tony finds himself exhaling whenever Steve inhales, breathing in when Steve does the opposite and smiles even more, feeling sappy and idiotic but it is fine because it is quiet and dark and nobody can see him, not even Steve whose lips still linger around his neck as if he cannot let go of Tony.

And secretly, utterly secretly, Tony wishes he does not because he thinks that he can live with this for the next ten years for sure.


End file.
